Recent advances in the instrumentation for medical imaging have produced miniaturized versions of x-ray, optical, radio nuclear, ultrasound, and magnetic resonance scanners for studies in small laboratory animals. This, coupled with increasingly sophisticated transgenic mouse models, is driving a revolution in the investigation of disease and developmental processes in vivo at the whole-animal level. High resolution in vitro scanning capabilities complement these advances, allowing, for example, assessment of structural detail of dense organs such as bone as well as soft tissues. In this proposal, we are requesting funding for an ultra-high resolution (0.5-10 micron) CT specimen scanner to expand our in vitro imaging capabilities at the USC. During the last several years, a Molecular Imaging Center has been established at USC with support from multiple awards from the NCRR and other NIH Institutes. The requested device, a SCANCO u50CT, will be housed and operated in the Center's Molecular Imaging Laboratory, where it will complement other shared-use devices purchased with previous awards from the NCRR, including small-animal PET, CT, ultrasound, and optical imaging systems. The device has superior features for ultra-high resolution imaging and extensive software support, which will make it applicable to a broad range of disciplines. The instrument chosen also has numerous features conducive to efficient operation, including, DICOM compatibility (essential for assimilation into our developing animals PACS system), portability within the laboratory, and a carousel imaging station that allows rapid multi-sample data acquisition. USC already owns a license for the software package, reducing the requested support from NCRR. The requested device will be used by investigators in the fields of medicine, surgery, pathology, biochemistry/molecular biology, dentistry and material sciences. Addition of the requested instrument will increase the productivity of assembled PHS-funded investigators who are working in various areas of medicine, dentistry and developmental biology. The discoveries and advancements made by these investigators will ultimately have a direct positive impact on public health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are requesting a high-resolution micro-computed tomography (microCT) scanner for quantitative x-ray of in vitro specimens. It is an essential imaging unit that will satisfy all of the required research imaging objectives because of the diverse needs of the user group. Research conducted using this instrument, may move forward into clinical research trials with great potential public health implications.